The 3rd Congress of the International Society for Lasers in Dentistry will be hosted by the Division of Dental Education and the Laser Institute of the Health Science Center at the University of Utah on August 6-8, 1992 in Salt Lake City, Utah. The purpose of the conference (Congress) is to invite researchers and practitioners from around the world to join for a mutually beneficial meeting allowing for exchange of ideas and materials in regards to lasers in dentistry. This will be accomplished by internationally invited speakers addressing selected topics and attendees submitting papers for oral and poster presentations at the meeting Areas to be addressed in the conference include: the use of lasers in periodontics, decay prevention, endodontics, oral soft tissue surgery, treating of dental caries, oral diagnosis, dental materials, the effect of lasers on pulp and hard tissues, reducing oral pain, addressing advances in laser technology, basic science and safety of lasers. The proceedings will be published and include invited speakers presentations, two page summaries of the attendees presentations (including charts, graphs, and photographs), and poster presentations. Selected presentations will be published in appropriate laser journals.